


WASP's Nest, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode: s03e09 Bartlet for America, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "My Jewish friend's presence has been requested at a late lunch tomorrow."





	WASP's Nest, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: There is anti-Semitic sentiment and rhetoric in this story. If that might offend you, please don't read.  


* * *

There was a knock on Nora’s door late Thursday evening. It was two days after Christmas and the Bartlet Administration had hit rock bottom. Leo spent all of Toby’s birthday testifying before the Senate Judiciary Committee. None of the staffers knew what would happen next, but Abbey and CJ figured they were going to the slaughter after the break. Everyone was too preoccupied to have a decent holiday. Leo sent them all home for a long weekend. He wanted them back on Monday, bright and early. It was time to focus on the New Year and the reelection.

Nora and Toby thought of going away…they wanted to leave the drama of Washington. They didn’t though; both of them much too focused on what’s next. The Communications Director had practically moved in with the Special Assistant. They were talking strategy until Nora put a stop to it. This was the last time they would have off until who knew when. She needed to breathe.

Toby opened the front door, surprised to see an older woman on the other side. She was about 5’8” with gray hair and an expensive mink coat. He smiled.

“May I help you ma'am?” he asked.

“I'm looking for Nora Masterson. I may have the wrong door. Never could remember which one she lived in in this awful walkup.”

“She’s here, please come in.”

“And who might you be?” the woman asked, stepping over the threshold. She gave the slightly stuffy, cluttered apartment a few glances. Her displeasure was obvious.

“Toby Ziegler ma'am. Nora and I are friends. She’s in the shower so I will go get her. Would you like to have a seat?”

“Not on any of this furniture. Does she have liquor?”

“On the kitchen counter. Please help yourself.”

Toby went down the hall and into her bedroom. He stepped through the half-closed bathroom door, smiling when he heard Nora singing Heart of Glass.

“Sugar?”

“I’ll be out in a few.”

“You have a visitor.”

“What?” Nora stuck her head from behind the shower curtain.

“Your mother is in the kitchen, making a drink I suppose.”

She turned off the shower and came out, grabbing her robe.

“Please tell me you are joking.” She said. “Please Toby. That is not something you want to joke about.”

“I would not. You better get out there before she comes looking for you.”

With a sigh, Nora walked into the bedroom. She looked behind her.

“C’mon.”

“Oh hell no. She looked at me harder than your thrift store furniture. I’ll stay in here and read.”

Nodding, Nora headed down the hall and to her kitchen. Her mother was drinking what she was sure was a perfect gin and tonic.

“Mother, you could’ve called and said you were coming. I would have cleaned. It’s just been so busy…”

“Your boss is a liar.”

The two women shared a tentative hug. Nora cleared her throat.

“We will have to agree to disagree on that. What are you doing in DC? I thought you and daddy would be in Geneva for the holidays.”

“We got back this afternoon and I took another flight into Dulles. Some sorority friends are getting together for the Chi Omega National Convention. I didn’t think stopping by to see you would be a problem. Who’s your Jewish friend?”

“His name is Tobias Ziegler; he is White House Communications Director.”

“Are you seeing him?” Lila Madison asked.

“He is my boyfriend.”

“Oh Nora.” she shook her head, sipping her drink. “Why do you insist on…oh nevermind?”

“Mother, it’s late and I was not expecting company. How long will you be in the Capitol?”

“I'm leaving Sunday evening and my schedule is pretty tight.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Nora replied.

“I'm sure. I have time for a late lunch on Friday. I'm thinking 3 o’clock. Marjorie Cutler has been praising Butterfield 9; I would like to try it. Invite your Jewish friend.”

“His name is Toby mother.”

“Yes, of course, Toby.” she lowered her voice to a whisper. “Is he from money dear?”

Nora closed her eyes, wondering what she had done to deserve this. She also realized she had no clear answer to the question…Toby’s history was mostly a blank.

“I recall being told once it’s unseemly to discuss money.” Nora said.

“I'm surprised you were listening to me. I better get going, I'm tired and jetlagged.”

“How have you been feeling lately mother?”

Lila Madison was an ovarian cancer survivor. The cancer had a high recurrence rate but she had been in remission for almost ten years. Still, she had never recovered her full strength and times had been tough.

“Tired, but I make do. You need to live someplace with an elevator and some matching furniture. This looks like your dorm room at Vassar.”

“Yes mother.”

“And I am sure your bed isn’t made.”

“It was, but Toby is in it now. Scout’s honor.”

There was a faint smile across the older woman’s face. She stroked her daughter’s cheek.

“I just don't know Nora. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

They walked to the door and Nora opened it. Her mother suggested she get another lock on the door.

“This is not the best neighborhood. You of all people know how dangerous the world can be.”

“Be careful on the stairs mother.” Nora said.

When she saw her mother was safely down the stairs and out the door, she went back into the apartment.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“My sentiments exactly.” Toby looked up from his newspaper.

“Shut up.”

Toby could not tell if she was really pissed. Nora took off and hung up her robe. She dressed in pajamas, trying to take deep breaths.

“I'm sorry Nora.”

“For what? You didn’t talk her up.” She slid in bed beside him. “My Jewish friend’s presence has been requested at a late lunch tomorrow.”

“I guess it is too late to get a case of the blue flu.”

“Pretty much. I cannot believe she just showed up tonight. She has this way of…oh fuck it.”

Nora sighed heavily. Toby asked if she wanted the light out. He did not have to read the paper.

“I don’t care about the light. Can I talk to you?”

“OK.”

Toby put the newspaper down, turning over on his side. He focused on Nora and she seemed to shrink under his gaze.

“I don’t exactly need your rapt attention Tobes.”

“Well you have it. Talk to me.”

“When are you going to talk to me?” she asked.

“I’d definitely have something to say if random family members started coming to the door.”

Nora laughed, covering her eyes.

“My mother hates me Toby.”

“What would make you say something like that?”

“I have proof, but it’s a long story.”

“If you want to tell it, I want to listen. Whenever it gets too tough you can stop.”

“There’s nothing tough about it anymore. It just is, like the sunrise.”

***

Toby watched Nora try on five different outfits before she settled on black slacks and a crème colored ribbed sweater. Then it was four different pairs of shoes before she settled for black knee high boots. Toby smiled, thinking of her wearing those boots and nothing else. For a few minutes, it took his mind off the slaughter he was walking into. Nora flopped on her overstuffed couch and lit a cigarette. She was clearly both agitated and frightened.

“God, I wish I had something stronger.” She said.

“Lunch with your mother high would be an adventure.”

“It’s been done Tobes. Plus it would give me an appetite. Right now I just feel nauseous.”

“You barely touched breakfast.” He said.

“I have no idea why I let this woman get under my skin.”

“She is your mother. You want one of those relationships like on TV and in the movies. Even when they're adversaries there is still much love there.”

“That may be why I don’t watch much TV.”

“Probably. We better get going.”

Nora nodded, grabbing her coat and purse. She bet her mother would stop asking all those money questions when she caught one look at the Dart. At least Toby got it washed recently.

***

“Mother, you remember Toby?”

“We just met last night Nora, I couldn’t forget. Sit please.”

They joined her at the table. Lila was already nursing a gin and tonic. Toby wanted a bourbon and water. Nora declined alcohol, all the better not to get piss drunk and embarrass anyone. She needed to show her face in this town after her mother left.

“So Tobias, as my daughter has failed to mention you even once, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself.”

Nora glanced at him as she pretended to scan the menu.

“I'm the White House Communications Director. That is how Nora and I met.”

“And I would assume you are from New York City?”

“Yes.”

“Where were you educated?”

“City College of New York. I have a law degree and a Masters degree in Communications from Columbia University.”

Hell, her nosy mother might find out more about him than she knew.

“Hmm.” Lila sipped her drink as Toby’s arrived. “What do your people do?”

“I'm sorry?”

“Your mother and father?”

“My mother passed away and I um, my father is not a part of my life.”

“That is strange. I thought Jews rarely divorced.”

“I'm divorced.” He replied.

“So is Nora.” she whispered it as if it were a deep dark secret.

“If not, she and I being here together would be cause for some concern.”

“Is anyone else ready to order?” Nora asked.

Ordering lunch caused a break in the interrogation. Lila jumped right back in.

“What caused your divorce? Nora said irreconcilable differences but that is just lawyer speak for not trying hard enough.”

“Mother, stop it. Terry cheated on me, more than once and Toby’s past is none of your business.”

“How else will I learn about him? You're not going to tell me.”

“He is my boyfriend mother. We are not sending out wedding invitations.”

“Boyfriend.” She almost spit the word out. “You are 35 years old…you need a husband. A husband like you.”

“You mean a gentile?” Toby asked. “Preferably a WASP.”

“Not to be offensive to you, as I am sure you are a wonderful man, but yes. I'm sure you're a very nice man Toby but um, Nora needs a strong hand.”

“Really? Do tell.”

“She is reckless; history has proven so. She needs someone to settle her down. Jewish men tend to cower to their wives…she will eat you alive.”

“That shows how little you know of Toby.” Nora muttered.

“Anyway, interfaith marriages are frowned upon. More so in your community than in ours.” 

“Perhaps she should convert.” Toby suggested.

Nora stifled a giggle as her mother sputtered her drink. Lila recovered quickly.

“She most likely enjoys your company because she thinks I disapprove. Nora loves to do things that I disapprove of. A word of advice Mr. Zigler…”

“Ziegler.” He corrected.

“Right. A word of advice. Pretend to despise me…it will work in your favor.”

Toby nodded.

“I definitely think I can do that ma'am.”

“Now tell me how your guy is going to get out of the hole he lied himself into. I watched Leo McGarry on television; he is twice the man Jed Bartlet claims to be. Even with the trophy wife, I still like him. What is going on at the White House? The Democratic Party is going to hell with all the minorities and people with alternative lifestyles running it. Everything is so far to the left it is practically anarchy. I've considered switching parties.”

Toby bit his tongue hard not to tell her she would not be missed. Lunch arrived just in time. Nora picked over her Cobb salad.

“Darling, you’ve got to eat. You are much too thin. Are you depressed again? I never understood that…how a girl with everything can be so moody.”

“I am fine mother. I'm just busy and a bit exhausted.”

“You were the one who insisted on a political life. Both your father and I tried to talk you out of it, but he always gives you what you want.” She turned to Toby. “She spent five summers in Harlem, can you believe it? All for politics. She adopted their ghetto lifestyle and took up with some ruffians, all for politics.”

“Alexander was not a ruffian mother. He had a degree in political science from Hudson. I'm not hungry and I want to go home.”

“What is the matter with you Nora?” Lila asked.

“I am not going to deal with this shit. I finally have some time off work and I should be home cuddled on my couch with this wonderful man instead of here being cut down by you.”

“I have never cut you down Nora; you do it to yourself. Ever since the incident you have been impulsive and uncontrollable.”

“The incident!” Nora checked her tone, taking a deep breath. “It was not an incident. I was raped mother and you covered it up. We’re outta here. Enjoy your stay in Washington and have a safe trip home. Let’s go Toby.”

They both stood up from the table.

“This is incredibly rude.” Lila said. “I raised you better than this.”

“Goodbye mother.”

She and Toby walked out of the restaurant hand and hand. Around the corner, secure in the car, Nora burst into tears. She wouldn’t let Toby touch her so he just sat there. He felt helpless and didn’t like it but knew she needed to do this. Nora finally calmed down, wiping her wet face and trying to smile.

“I'm embarrassed.” She said.

“For crying?”

“For being born of that woman. Now you know one of my dirty secrets.”

“That is not how we play this Nora. All of us have things we don’t like to share. If we've lived, we have a lot of those things.”

“Dammit, you owe me an embarrassing thing for this one. Seriously.”

“OK, I can see that. When I was married, I used to have trouble sometimes performing. You know?”

“Oh my God, what was in that bourbon? That was quite a confession.”

“Andi was a bit pushy; a lot pushy. She wanted babies and after a while, I just became a means to an end. My body did what I could not…it rebelled. There you have it.”

Nora wiped the new tears that emerged before leaning back in the seat.

“Lets just get the hell out of here.” She said.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Your place. I just want to lay in your bed and feel your heartbeat.”

“OK, but I have to get some food. I walked away from roast quail. God, it smelled so good.”

Nora laughed and Toby was glad.

“We’ll order some barbecue. And a lot of dessert later. You always love a sugar high.”

“Yes ma'am, I do.”

At a red light, Toby leaned over and kissed her. She held his hand, telling him that she loved him. She told him for the first time on his birthday…Toby decided her saying it in her sleep didn’t count. He was not able to respond yet. Deep down he wanted to; how could you not love a woman like Nora? Every time he opened his mouth though, nothing happened. 

Toby Ziegler knew words and he just wasn’t ready yet. He wanted it to come soon; Nora needed to know how he felt. He wanted to whisper it in her hair as she fell asleep every night. Damn, he was so scared of the feelings he had for her. That had known each other about seven months…not that love needed longer than seven seconds. If meeting her anti-Semite mother didn’t turn off Toby’s feelings, nothing would.

“Toby?”

“Yeah?”

“I just need to say…”

“You don’t need to say anything. You are nothing like your mother Nora and you don’t have to worry about waking up one morning and being so. You are an incredible woman and I care about you, not your family, OK?”

“OK. I'm starving.”

Toby laughed, rubbing her knee.

“Really good food coming right up. I'm going to make sure that you enjoy every moment of the rest of this day.”

“Lofty goals Tobias Ziegler.”

“I don’t like to fail. Seeing you unhappy I like even less, so your enjoyment is in the bag.”

***


End file.
